


Champions (Scars to You’re Glorious)

by tehhumi



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Song Lyrics, scars to your beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: “Scars to Your Beautiful” by Alessia Cara, with lyrics rewritten to apply to Jack Zimmerman of @omgcheckplease





	Champions (Scars to You’re Glorious)

He just wants to reach victory  
He goes unnoticed, he knows no limits  
He craves approval, he praises that trophy  
He prays to be granted that great honor  
Oh, he don’t see the light that’s shining  
Deeper than the eyes can find it  
Maybe we have made him blind  
So he tries to cover up his pain and drug his woes away  
Cause champions don’t cry, not how the game is played  
  
But there’s a hope that’s waiting for you in the dark  
You should know there’s victory in living who you are  
And you don’t have to change a thing  
The world could change its heart  
No scars to your glorious, we’re stars and we’re glorious  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh, oh, oh  
And you don’t have to change a thing  
The world could change its heart  
No scars to your glorious, we’re stars and we’re glorious  
  
He has dreams to reach, the triumph wanted dearly  
You know champions fear nothing  
He says “Winning takes pain and the winning is everything”  
“My anxieties can’t matter”  
“I can deal with it all after,” he fades away  
He don’t see his perfect, he don’t understand he’s worth it  
Or that happiness is deserv-ed,                                                                        

Oh, oh  
So for all the time you’re hurting, I’ll be your umpire  
Help you see your inner fire, the light that shines within  
  
There’s a hope that’s waiting for you in the dark  
You should know there’s victory in living who you are  
And you don’t have to change a thing  
The world could change its heart  
No scars to your glorious, we’re stars and we’re glorious  
  
No better you than the you that you are  
 _No better you than the you that you are_  
No better life than the life we’re living  
 _No better life than the life we’re living_  
No better time for your shine, you’re a star  
 _No better time for your shine, you’re a star_  
Oh, you’re glorious, oh, you’re glorious  
  
And there’s a hope that’s waiting for you in the dark  
You should  know there’s victory in living who you are  
And you don’t have to change a thing  
The world could change its heart  
No scars to your glorious, we’re stars and we’re glorious  
And you don’t have to change a thing  
The world could change its heart  
No scars to your glorious, we’re stars and we’re glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr at steverogersandhiscyborglovers.tumblr.com/day/2017/03/15   
> Here is a good video of the song on YouTube: youtube.com/watch?v=vWfjlIMiqBg


End file.
